Unpretty
by PrincessBijou PrinceHamtaro
Summary: Songfic .He hated seeing them together, hated seeing her with the guy that tries to change her. His best friend didn't deserve that; she didn't deserve having to feel unpretty. StanxNina, Stina


**This songfic explains how I feel right now. (I think all girls my age feel like this sometimes.) Listening to Unpretty by TLC made me think otherwise, and also helped create this idea. Nina and Stan are nineteen (Along with everyone else though they barely play a part in this story) .I own a Ipod, and a laptop, but I don't own Hamtaro or Unpretty. (Or the line from Poker Face or the song.) **

He hated seeing them together, hated seeing her with the guy that tries to change her. His best friend didn't deserve that; she didn't deserve having to feel unpretty. His best friend and her boyfriend whom all the girls think is wonderful. Trust him and the other guys, he's not the guy the girls think he is. When the girls- especially Nina- are not around, all he does is complain how ugly she is, that she dresses like a boy, etc, etc. It gets him so mad he wants to punch him.

He tries to change her. He tells her she'd look prettier if she curled her hair. He tells her to wear high-heels so she could be taller (She's tiny). So when Nina comes walking in wearing a short pink mini skirt and a white tank top with 5in high-heels with her hair curled, everyone is shocked. One, Nina says pink is too girly. Two, she usually wears jeans and a T-shirt.

Her boyfriend, Tyson, doesn't tell her she looks nice, no, he tells her the exact opposite. He says the skirt is to short, the heels too high. All he does is complain about the way she looks. After this, she sighed and nodded, her face unreadable. She looked at Tyson and started to sing "Poker face" after he said that face made her look ugly.

He rolled his eyes after she finished. For a second, her emerald eyes filled with tears, but they were gone as soon as they came. She grabbed the spare guitar Jingle always left there, and started strumming and singing.

_I wish could tie you up in my shoes_

_Make you feel unpretty too_

_**She wished Tyson knew how it felt to feel unpretty **_

_I was told I was beautiful_

_But what does that mean to you_

_Look into the mirror who's inside there_

_The one with the long hair_

_Same old me again today (yeah)_

_**She's the same Nina she's always been, same long hair, same voice, and same beauty. Everybody tells her she's pretty, but only one told her she's beautiful. Stan. When she told Tyson this, he snorted and said he didn't care what Stan thought; he said he lied to make her feel good. **_

_My outsides look cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Everytime I think I'm through_

_It's because of you_

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin'_

_**She's seriously tripping right now. She knows people think she looks cool, but if only they could see how blue her insides were. Every time she feels like she's through, it's because of Tyson. She tried different ways to make him happy. But it's always the same.**_

_[Chorus:]_

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_You can buy all the make up_

_That M.A.C. can make_

_But if you can't look inside you_

_Find out who am I too_

_Be in the position to make me feel_

_So damn unpretty_

_I'll make you feel unpretty too_

_**She wants to make him feel unpretty, too. She felt too unpretty for words sometimes. He always tells her to buy make up, consider fixing her nose. She's always in the position to feel unpretty with him.**_

_Never insecure until I met you_

_Now I'm bein' stupid_

_I used to be so cute to me_

_Just a little bit skinny_

_Why do I look to all these things?_

_To keep you happy_

_Maybe get rid of you_

_And then I'll get back to me (hey)_

_**She needs to get back to her, back to her strong, doesn't care what people think of her, stubborn self; she needs to get rid of Tyson. She used to think she was cute, not pretty, not beautiful, but cute, maybe just a little skinny. She never had a problem with insecurity until she met Tyson. Maybe she was just being stupid. **_

_My outsides look cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through_

_It's because of you_

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin'_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)_

_Why is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever saw singing about feeling and being unpretty? _Stan wondered.

She finished singing and looked at Tyson. Nothing. _He doesn't care about me; he never did. _She realized. She hated him. Nina wondered why people bothered with love if it never lasts. Look at her parents, they divorced and got back together again after Nina, her dad, and her aunt Carrie moved to Japan. "_She's got to love nobody." _She sang, for no reason at all and realized this was only half true. She _did _love somebody, though she was too stubborn to admit it.

That's because the guy she loved was her best friend. He was always there for her, he was the one she sang duets with, he was the one who stole her heart and refused to give it back. "Hey, Tyson, can you get out of here?" She asked suddenly. "I don't want to see your face anymore." Tyson's hazel eyes bulged out and his mouth opened in shock.

"W-why Nina?" He asked. "I'm tired of you trying to change me, Tyson. I'm tired of you telling me I'm ugly. We're done. Get out." She said harshly, causing Stan to grin and Tyson to flinch; he wasn't used to Nina being like this. When he made no move to leave, she opened the door and pushed him outside, slamming the door in his face.

All the guys cheered. They hated Tyson. Stan gave Nina a hug. "That's the Nina I'm crazy about!" He exclaimed, blushing after realizing what he said. Nina grinned. "And you're the Stan _I'm _crazy about." She said, a light blush rising to her cheeks. As he leaned in to kiss her, she put a finger to his lips. "Not so fast. I just want to say one thing; if you ever try to change me, I will personally rearrange your pretty face." She said.

He grinned. "I have no intention of changing you." He said as he crashed his lips into hers, causing everyone to cheer. "Nina, your not pretty." He whispered against her lips. Didn't he know those words were breaking her heart? "Your beautiful." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, wanting to taste more of him. You know what? For the first time in quite awhile, she felt pretty.

**This originally was going to be a Hamijou fanfic, but I decided to make it a Stina (Stan+Nina) story. Review, I want to know what you think! **


End file.
